If Tomorrow Never Comes
by NellyLove
Summary: *For World's Biggest Jerichoholic* He loved watching her sleep. But when he did that, it also gave him time to think. And he wondered if he died and never woke up the next morning, whether she would doubt his love or not. Would she? Jericho/OC Oneshot


**Okay, e-sis! here's your oneshot! I decided to use one of the Canadians, this one being Chris...i was in the mood and my Chrissy Muse was up, so here it is! i hope you like, it's short, but sweet and gets to the point i wanted to put across...at least i think it does..let me know! ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**I own nothing!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**If Tomorrow Never Come**_

_**By Ronan Keating**_

* * *

_**For World's Biggest Jerichoholic**_

_Sometimes late at night _

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping _

_she's lost in peaceful dreams_

_so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark _

_and the thought crosses my mind_

_if I never wake up in the morning _

_would she ever doubt the way I feel _

_about her in my heart _

_Chris' POV_

I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 3 AM. The TV was still on, the movie we had been watching had ended a long ago. I turned my head and saw Demi sleeping soundly against my chest. She had a happy adorable smile curling her soft lips. Seeing her smile, instinctively made me smile. I could tell she was lost in peaceful dreams.

I grinned as I turned off the TV and gently lifted Demi into my arms. As carefully as I could I carried her into our bedroom. She was still sound asleep when I set her down on the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover her. I smiled as she snuggled into my side of the bed where I should be. When she realized I wasn't there she reached out to me, "Chris," she murmured, still mostly asleep.

I chuckled to myself at the small sound of her tired voice. "I'm right here," I told her, getting into bed beside her. That contented smile returned to her face as she snuggled into me, resting her head on my chest, like she had on the couch. I put my arm around her and turned off the bedside light. I laid there in the darkness, listening as her breath evened out and she fell asleep once again.

I just let my mind wander over any and all thoughts. And that's when one certain question came to me. If I never woke up in the morning, would she ever doubt the fact that I loved her?

_If tomorrow never comes _

_will she know how much I loved her_

_did I try in ever way to show her every day_

_that she's my only one_

_and if my time on earth were through _

_and she must face the world without me_

_is the love I gave her in the past _

_gonna be enough to last _

_if tomorrow never comes _

If tomorrow never came for me, would she know how much I loved her. Did I try in every way to show her everyday that she was the only one for me? And if my time was up, would my love I gave her be enough to last.

I turned my head and stroked her hair in the dark. She snuggled closer, if that was possible. And I grinned slightly. I knew she went out of her way to show she loved me. Doing small things, or just saying it at random times. I loved her.

_cause I've lost loved ones in my life _

_who never knew how much I loved them_

_now I live with the regret _

_that my true feelings for them never were revealed _

_so I made a promise to myself_

_to say each day how much she means to me_

_and avoid that circumstance_

_where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

I've lost family members and other loved ones in my life who never knew how much I loved them. Because I never showed them, or expressed it. And now I live with the regret of not telling them. I wish I could go back and tell them.

So, I made a promise to myself. Each day I would tell her just how much she means to me. So I can avoid the circumstance where there's no second chance to tell her that I do love her. Even if my love for her is too hard to explain in words. There were other ways.

_If tomorrow never comes _

_will she know how much I loved her_

_did I try in ever way to show her every day_

_that she's my only one_

_and if my time on earth were through _

_and she must face the world without me_

_is the love I gave her in the past _

_gonna be enough to last _

_if tomorrow never comes _

I felt her stir next to me and I opened my eyes to see her getting up. "No," I said in protest, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back down beside me. She looked at me in surprise, "Chris, let me go. It's time to get up," she told me, trying to pull my hands off her. I shook my head as I buried my face in the side of her neck.

She finally stopped protesting and just laid there with a sigh. "I love you Demi," I whispered in her ear. I felt a shiver run down her spin as I kissed my way from her next, along her jaw, to her lips. "I hope you never doubt my love for you," I told her, meeting her eyes. She looked at me, running a hand through my short hair. "I've never once doubted it," she said before kissing me. "And I love you too," she finished with that adorable, happy grin of hers.

_so tell that someone that you love _

_just what you're thinking of _

_if tomorrow never comes_


End file.
